


Quello che ci Resta

by F_A_E_R



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro - Freeform, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Disagio si the best Disagio, M/M, MetaMoro, ci saranno cretinate e dolori in egual misura, vi giuro che non è solo una stronzata
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: La Guerra Magica è finita da sei anni ormai, eppure Hogwarts e i suoi studenti ne portano ancora il segno.Ermal si concentra sullo studio, sui G.U.F.O. da preparare, sul suo quaderno in cui scrive fiumi di parole che nessuno può leggere. Spera che la sua routine di solitudine e tranquillità possa continuare senza intoppi, ma i pensieri spesso lo sorprendono e lo riportano a un passato che non ne vuole sapere di lasciargli tregua.Fabrizio invece è tutto proiettato nel presente perché, fra le partite a Quidditch, i M.A.G.O. ad incombere e un migliore amico con cui combinare un casino dietro l'altro, è di certo più semplice da sopportare. Se c'è una cosa che non tollera nei mesi a Hogwarts è la noia, e sarà proprio un ragazzo schivo e diffidente ad attirare la sua attenzione fino a riempire ogni istante delle sue giornate.Nessuno dei due immagina nemmeno lontanamente che la loro collisione li porterà a dover affrontare una minaccia emersa dalle tenebre, un nemico oscuro e pericoloso che è più vicino a loro di quanto credano.E una profezia, antica e terribile, che potrebbe significare la fine di tutto.





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

> Non sei davvero in un fandom se non ne plotti la Hogwarts!AU.  
> Il problema è che questa, di Hogwarts!AU, reca in sé i vertici più alti del disagio italiano, e onestamente non so se andarne fiera o meno.  
> Scritta a quattro mani con la mia degna compare, causa di crampi da risata e feels indicibili nella stesura di questa trama e nella vita quotidiana.
> 
> Spero che questo gruppo di disperati si ritagli un posticino nel vostro cuore come ha fatto con noi.  
> Buona lettura,
> 
> F.A.E.R.

 

 

 

 

 

 

La penna d’oca prendeva appunti da sola, il suo raspare lieve contro la pergamena a mescolarsi al ritmo degli altri studenti in una strana e disorganizzata armonia. C’era chi faticava a tenere il passo, i polsi indolenziti e le dita sporche d’inchiostro, chi aveva imparato che la soluzione più rapida era segnarsi solo qualche parola chiave ed integrare gli appunti con il libro, chi, come lui, aveva incantato la sua penna affinché scrivesse al suo posto.

Certo nessuno lo aveva fatto per avere il tempo di prendere _altri_ appunti, per lo più osservazioni e correzioni alle parole del professore.

\- Tu hai dei problemi. – gli sussurrò Marco guardandolo da sotto le sue sopracciglia scure.

Cercò di ignorarlo, ma non riuscì a impedire che un angolo della bocca si sollevasse in un sorrisetto divertito: sapeva che non vi era malizia in quelle parole, solo una distorta ammirazione e un celato senso di gratitudine perché ormai gli faceva i compiti da cinque anni e i suoi appunti erano stati più di una volta la sua salvezza.

Terminò di segnarsi come la rotazione della bacchetta in due spirali potesse rallentare la spinta dell’incantesimo e si appuntò di provare a ridurre la seconda rotazione ad una semplice svirgolata verso l’alto e vedere se la sua intuizione era stata valida, poi il professore batté le mani fra di loro con un sonoro schiocco e si profuse in un grande e caloroso sorriso.

\- Bene, ragazzi! Per oggi ci fermiamo qui, ricordatevi che per la settimana prossima dovete consegnare la pergamena sul capitolo tre, se avete bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni potete cercare in biblioteca nel reparto sugli Incantesimi di Locomozione Avanzata. Buona giornata a tutti! – li congedò guardando due Tassorosso riporre le loro cose in borsa e salutarlo con un sorriso.

\- Buona giornata, prof!  - lo salutò Marco buttandosi distrattamente la tracolla su una spalla e facendo cenno all’amico di seguirlo.

Ermal chiuse con cura il calamaio e arrotolò le pergamene una dentro l’altra, tranquillo e soddisfatto.

\- Arrivederci, prof! – fece anche lui, seguendo Marco fuori dalla porta.

La luce entrava con allegra prepotenza dalle vetrate e accarezzava i ritratti, dove i personaggi cercavano l’ombra delle loro cornici e si schermavano gli occhi.

I corsi a Hogwarts erano ricominciati da due settimane e Settembre aveva regalato a tutti quanti cieli azzurri e aria ancora tiepida, tanto che, eccetto i primini che ancora non avevano dimestichezza con il microclima equatoriale del quarto e quinto piano, nessuno aveva nemmeno provato ad indossare la cappa nera in corredo alla divisa.

Il sole tramontava tardi e gli studenti cercavano di rimanere ancorati agli ultimi strascichi di estate e di vacanze studiando all’aperto, seduti sui prati attorno al castello o con i piedi in ammollo nell’acqua fresca del lago.

Era piacevole rimanere sdraiati fra l’erba e farsi scaldare le ossa dai raggi del primo pomeriggio dopo una mattinata di lezioni e più di una volta Marco l’aveva invitato a uno dei loro raduni Tassorosso per godere della brezza e delle risate libere di rincorrersi senza freni, ma Ermal declinava sempre con un’alzata di spalle.

Non che non apprezzasse l’aria aperta, niente affatto, ma aveva sempre qualcos’altro di cui occuparsi e ritrovarsi unico Corvonero fra l’intero quinto anno di Tassorosso lo metteva sempre un pochino a disagio. Un conto era Marco, un conto era tutta la banda.

Marco lo aveva conosciuto il primo anno, sul treno. Per questo erano diventati amici.

A volte si chiedeva se il loro rapporto si sarebbe evoluto alla stessa maniera se quel giorno il ragazzino non si fosse seduto di fronte a lui nello scomparto vuoto e non avesse iniziato a chiacchierare, togliendogli di dosso, almeno per il momento, l’ansia di quella nuova avventura.

Sarebbero stati amici allo stesso modo? Complici con la stessa pazienza l’uno nei confronti dell’altro?

Probabilmente no, e probabilmente proprio per colpa sua.

La verità era che Ermal non era mai stato un granché in fattore nuove amicizie e forse un po’ per partito preso. Di certo era un ragazzo di gran lunga più maturo per la sua età, e questo non lo aiutava a trovare divertenti o interessanti i suoi coetanei. Tolto Marco, l’amico più stretto che avesse era un suo compagno di Casa più grande di due anni. A parte loro e qualche sporadica frequentazione Ermal preferiva di gran lunga la compagnia dei libri, che fra le loro pagine nascondevano musiche esotiche e paesaggi lontani e non lo annoiavano mai.

E poi c’era il problema della diffidenza, che gli teneva sempre le braccia lungo i fianchi e gli occhi assottigliati in cerca dell’inganno.

“Fidarsi è bene, non fidarsi è meglio”, avrebbe potuto essere il suo motto.

\- Come sei messo con la relazione di Incantesimi? – chiese prima che Marco sparisse in fondo alla scala, diretto al raduno con gli altri Tassorosso.

Il ragazzo fece spallucce, relativamente tranquillo.

\- Morandi ci ha già appioppato compiti più difficili! Però se vuoi darci un’occhiata… -

Quello annuì, consapevole che ancora una volta avrebbe finito per fare lui stesso metà del lavoro. Non che Marco lo facesse con dolo, ma le “occhiate” di Ermal finivano per essere delle vere e proprie correzioni che facevano il giro della Sala Comune di Tassorosso prima di passare sotto le penne dei professori.

\- Se me la vuoi passare stasera a cena… - propose.

\- E ora dove vai? – gli chiese l’amico, un piede sul gradino e l’altro già indirizzato verso il corridoio.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle, gli incolti riccioli scuri ad ondeggiare nel movimento.

\- Biblioteca! – lo informò, alzando un poco la voce affinché potesse udirlo dal fondo della rampa.

Vide Marco scuotere la testa con un sorriso divertito e agitare la mano in sua direzione prima di voltarsi definitivamente e raggiungere i compagni.

Si incamminò anche lui, le maniche della camicia arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti e le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

Aveva un milione di cose da fare, ma la relazione per Morandi aveva la priorità assoluta. Non che il professore non avrebbe apprezzato a prescindere il suo lavoro, ma se voleva ottenere il massimo ai suoi G.U.F.O. doveva incominciare da subito a darci dentro, inoltre l’intuizione che aveva avuto quel giorno a lezione andava assolutamente approfondita prima di tentare l’incantesimo con le sue correzioni e rischiare di far saltare in aria la Torre di Corvonero.

Sospirò con una piccola smorfia: all’inizio dell’anno accademico aveva avuto un colloquio di due ore proprio con Morandi, nella speranza che, in quanto vicepreside -di provare a smuovere Baglioni non c’era nemmeno da parlarne-, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo nel suo progetto.

Ottenere i G.U.F.O. in tutte le dodici materie offerte dal piano di studi di Hogwarts si era tuttavia rivelato impossibile di default, dal momento che tutte le giratempo erano state distrutte a causa della Grande Guerra Magica avvenuta quando lui era poco più di un bambino.

“Mi scusi, ma è una gran cazzata!” aveva sbottato esasperato quando il Professor Morandi lo aveva messo davanti alla realtà inconfutabile di doversi arrendere e limitarsi ai dieci G.U.F.O. concessi dall’orario.

“Ermal…” lo aveva ripreso l’uomo con dolcezza, consapevole che di tanto in tanto il suo studente non riusciva a trattenersi e non misurava le parole.

Il ragazzo era arrossito, ma non aveva voluto cedere terreno, testardo come sempre.

“Beh, è la verità…” aveva replicato, le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo incupito dalla consapevolezza che tuttavia il regolamento era quello e non si poteva cambiare.

E adesso eccolo lì, costretto a chinare il capo davanti al sistema.

Aprì la porta della biblioteca con più impeto del previsto, seccato dal ricordo che gli era tornato alla mente, e prese a camminare con decisione verso il reparto di Incantesimi, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure per scrutare meglio i titoli sui dorsi dei volumi, le dita che scivolavano sul cuoio e si fermavano quando incontravano il nome giusto.

Quando andò a sedersi ad un tavolo vuoto aveva messo insieme una pila di sette volumi che pesavano più di lui.

Aprì il primo della pila e lo sfogliò nervosamente, cercando senza prendersi la briga di passare dall’indice la sezione che gli interessava.

Una volta intercettato il paragrafo giusto recuperò la pergamena che la sera prima era rimasto sveglio a scrivere fino a notte fonda e, dopo una lettura veloce, impugnò la penna d’oca e prese ad aggiungere, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per consultare il librone e controllare negli altri che le informazioni fossero corrette e non contraddicessero quanto detto nelle righe precedenti.

Fu quando aveva attaccato il terzo foglio supplementare, quello in cui illustrava i vantaggi della corda di cuore di drago negli Incantesimi di Locomozione e come i movimenti della bacchetta andassero a modificare il flusso della magia, che un gruppetto di ragazze fece letteralmente irruzione fra gli scaffali dietro i quali si era rintanato a studiare in pace.

Erano cinque, tre Grifondoro e due Serpeverde a occhio e croce del terzo anno, e le loro spalle erano scosse da risatine acute che venivano prontamente censurate dalle loro mani piccole e delicate.

\- Ma dico, lo avete visto? Avete visto quando ha lanciato la Pluffa? – esclamò una delle Grifondoro, le guance rosse come quelle delle amiche.

\- Certo che l’abbiamo visto! E’ un’ingiustizia che debba essere dei vostri! – si lamentò una Serpeverde, sbuffando e sedendosi accanto ad Ermal senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, quasi non si fosse accorta che il tavolo era già occupato.

\- Lamentati poco, tu! Voi Serpeverde avete quel gran figo del suo compare che vi gira in Sala Comune! – ribatté un’altra prendendo posto davanti a lei e buttando indietro la testa con aria sognante, mentre le altre scoppiavano di nuovo a ridere senza premurarsi di misurare i decibel.

Ermal buttò l’aria fuori dalle narici in un gesto secco e aumentò la pressione delle dita sulla penna, sforzandosi di ignorarle e proseguire con il lavoro.

Già era fastidioso che il suo spazio vitale fosse stato invaso da tre preadolescenti in pieno sbalzo ormonale, il fatto che gli oggetti di tale sbalzo fossero proprio quei due teppisti matricolati per cui tutte le ragazze sembravano avere una cotta rendeva il tutto ancora più difficile da tollerare.

Non era gelosia, la sua. La sola idea di avere qualcuno a provarci con lui gli faceva arricciare le labbra in una smorfia di fastidio, ma quei due cretini proprio non li poteva sopportare. Non che ci avesse mai parlato, in realtà, aveva sempre avuto la fortuna di non rientrare nemmeno per sbaglio nelle loro traiettorie, ma i loro nomi erano, per un motivo o per l’altro, continuamente sulla bocca di tutti.

Da due settimi anni ci si aspettava forse un minimo di maturità, invece tutto ciò che riuscivano a fare era dedicarsi al Quidditch e combinare casini in giro per la scuola, rinforzando lo stereotipo che le amicizie fra Grifondoro e Serpeverde non portassero mai a nulla di buono.

Il Battitore di Serpeverde, soprattutto, si impegnava particolarmente affinché nessuno si dimenticasse di lui nemmeno per un istante.

Oltre ad avere la più grande faccia da schiaffi che Ermal avesse mai visto su un essere umano, un mezzo ghigno strafottente sempre sulle labbra e i capelli perennemente arruffati e in disordine, quel disgraziato era entrato nei record della scuola per il maggior numero di ore trascorse in detenzione in un singolo anno accademico.

Non capiva perché il preside non lo avesse espulso, ma il corpo insegnanti sembrava in qualche modo aver ceduto al suo insopportabile “fascino da ragazzaccio”, visto che gli avevano persino fatto avere una Coppa che ironicamente -almeno secondo loro- testimoniava del suo traguardo personale in bella mostra in una bacheca nella Sala dei Trofei.

Sembrava che, solo per il fatto di avere una buona parlantina e di saper far ridere, tutti fossero inclini a dimenticare che era in realtà un gran disgraziato.

\- Comunque ho sentito da Rachel che domani dopo pranzo dovrebbero vedersi per un allenamento privato vicino al Lago Nero! Andiamo, vero? – esclamò una delle ragazze.

Le altre esultarono in un coro di “sì” e di “ovvio” che fecero perdere ad Ermal ogni pazienza.

\- Scusate tanto, ragazze, ma questa è una Biblioteca. Significa che qui si viene per i _libri_ , non per gridare in preda agli ormoni. Cos’è, volete raggiungere gli ultrasuoni? Così vi capiscono solo le Mandragole! Qui c’è gente che cerca di lavorare! – sbottò, acido come un limone.

\- Oh, e piantala! Non stiamo mica facendo casino! – sbuffò l’altra Serpeverde, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Ermal chiuse il libro in un gesto secco, il boato a risuonare fra gli scaffali.

\- Ringrazia che non sia della tua Casa, o ti ritroveresti a meno cinquanta punti in tempo zero! – sibilò mentre le altre si accorgevano della sua spilla da Prefetto e ammutolivano.

Arrotolò le pergamene e recuperò i libri con movimenti stizziti, poi voltò le spalle al gruppetto e se ne andò con l’incedere pesante e furioso di un soldato che marcia verso il fronte.

Stupide ragazzine!

\- Prendo questi. – biascicò mollando i libri sulla scrivania della bibliotecaria affinché potesse trascrivere i titoli in prestito.

\- Ti vedo teso, Ermal. Tutto bene? – domandò la donna, seriamente preoccupata.

\- Una favola. – replicò lui caustico.

\- Buona giornata. – fece poi riprendendo la pila di tomi fra le braccia e barcollando fuori dalla porta spingendola con un piede.

Ma evidentemente era destino che quel pomeriggio proseguisse nella direzione sbagliata.

\- OCCHIO! –

Qualcuno gli sfrecciò accanto e lo evitò per un pelo, facendolo quasi cadere a terra e correndo verso l’altro capo del corridoio.

Ermal si voltò spiazzato verso quel razzo rosso e oro che lo aveva quasi travolto mentre la voce del custode risuonava su per la rampa delle scale.

\- FERMATEVI IMMEDIATAMENTE VOI DUE! –

Due?

Ma prima che il ragazzo potesse elaborare quell'informazione qualcun altro non fu svelto abbastanza da scartare e lo centrò in pieno.

L’impatto fu quello fra due meteoriti, due corpi celesti che incrociano le orbite in un fracasso infernale.

Ermal perse definitivamente l’equilibrio, i libri a piovergli attorno con un tonfo che sembrava poter scuotere le fondamenta del castello.

Il Bolide che lo aveva colpito arrestò la sua rovinosa corsa senza tuttavia piombare a terra accanto a lui ed Ermal balzò in piedi e nemmeno lo considerò, troppo preso a raccattare i suoi libri e a fabbricare un insulto che potesse sfogare al meglio la rabbia accumulata in quegli ultimi minuti.

\- Razza di…! – ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando lo sguardo andò ad incontrare una cravatta verde-argento allentata su una camicia i cui primi due bottoni erano sbottonati.

Una zazzera impossibile di capelli scuri, un paio d’occhi castani sormontati da due sopracciglia espressive e labbra spesse curvate in un mezzo ghigno irriverente.

L’analogia con un Bolide non era stata così fuori luogo: la persona che l’aveva quasi ammazzato era nient’altro che Fabrizio Moro, l’insopportabile Battitore di Serpeverde.

\- Fabbrì, svelto! – si sentì urlare dal fondo del corridoio.

Il ragazzo ampliò ancora il suo ghigno, le pupille puntate in quelle furenti di Ermal.

\- Credi di farcela con tutti questi libri? – domandò, piazzando in cima alla pila che aveva riorganizzato con fatica uno dei volumi che aveva raccattato dal mucchio e rivolgendogli un occhiolino strafottente.

\- MORO, GABBANI! SE VI PRENDO VI FACCIO ESPELLERE! – il Custode fece capolino dalla rampa, il fiato corto e le mani sulle ginocchia per contenere lo sforzo.

Moro cambiò espressione con la stessa velocità con cui si era materializzato in corridoio.

\- Oh merda. – fece.

\- Ci vediamo, pivello! –

E con ciò, proprio come era arrivato, fuggì sulla scia del suo degno compare, mentre Ermal gli imprecava dietro senza mezzi termini e il povero custode arrancava e si arrendeva fermandosi accanto a lui.

\- Quei due teppistelli… - ansimò, cercando di riprendere fiato, Ermal accanto a lui con il volto paonazzo.

Pivello? Come diamine si permetteva quel decerebrato di dargli del pivello?!

Solo a quel punto si accorse che le ginocchia gli stavano tremando a vista d’occhio.

Doveva essere il peso dei libri.

\- Hey, ragazzino, hai bisogno di una mano con quei…? – ma anche il custode fu vittima del suo malumore.

\- No, ce la faccio, smettetela di ansiare! –  sbottò, girando sui tacchi e filando via spedito. Odiava quando la gente si preoccupava per lui come se fosse un poppante!

Quello era decisamente un pomeriggio da archiviare.

Barcollando un poco, voltò l’angolo del corridoio e, accertatosi che nessuno potesse vederlo, incantò i libri affinché gli levitassero accanto. Ora era decisamente più semplice spostarsi.

Sospirò e si passò una mano fra i ricci, ormai l’unica cosa rimasta era andare in Sala Comune e finire lì la sua relazione.

Sconsolato per i suoi piani completamente andati a monte sfiorò il piccolo topazio azzurro che portava appeso al collo tramite un cordino.

Glielo aveva dato sua madre anni prima, quando era partito per Hogwarts. Ogni volta che le dita ne incontravano la superficie liscia e levigata il volto dolce della donna tornava alla sua mente e le sue parole gentili sbollivano la sua rabbia e la sua tensione come un balsamo, come un incantesimo che non necessitava formule né bacchette.

Chiuse gli occhi e trasse alcuni profondi respiri, il battito cardiaco che pian piano tornava regolare e le ginocchia che riacquistavano fermezza.

Lui non era così. Lui era meglio di così.

Annuì, rivolto a se stesso, poi proseguì verso la Torre Ovest.

Non poteva certo farsi rovinare la giornata dalla mera esistenza di quegli idioti di Moro e Gabbani!

Dopotutto era stato solo un incontro accidentale, una sfortuna dettata dal caso. Nei quattro anni precedenti era sempre riuscito a non interagire mai con quei due, le cose non sarebbero certo cambiate ora!

Non poteva immaginare, mentre la porta lucida e nera della Sala Comune gli poneva l’indovinello ed Ermal rispondeva con un sorrisetto, che non si era mai sbagliato tanto in vita sua.

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo II

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Francè, io devo scoprire quello lì chi è. –

Era incominciato così l’anno scolastico per Fabrizio Moro, seduto scomposto nel suo scomparto dell’Espresso per Hogwarts con gli occhi spalancati fissi sul corridoio.

Francesco, le mani affondate dentro un sacchetto di Api Frizzole, aveva alzato un sopracciglio e aveva ghignato, il suo solito ghigno che annunciava un pensiero originale o una risposta sagace.

Davanti a loro, senza nemmeno notarli, era passato un ragazzo magro e dalle gambe lunghe, il viso adombrato da una cascata di ricci scuri e il passo spedito di chi sa dove va e cosa vuole.

Si era fermato qualche istante proprio davanti al loro scomparto senza tuttavia guardarvi all’interno, quasi un pensiero improvviso lo avesse trattenuto dal proseguire, poi aveva impercettibilmente fatto spallucce ed era andato avanti, scomparendo dalla loro visuale.

Non era un bel ragazzo, proprio per niente. Aveva un colorito pallido ai limiti del malaticcio e gli occhi scavati da profonde occhiaie, eppure c’era qualcosa in lui che attirava gli sguardi, e questo nemmeno Francesco poteva negarlo, così come non avrebbe potuto negare il significato della bocca spalancata del suo amico e degli occhi vacui puntati sul vuoto del corridoio.

\- Fabbrì. – aveva incominciato, le labbra a tendersi ancora di più sotto i suoi stupidi baffetti a cui teneva tanto.

\- Non l’ho mai visto, Francè. Perché non l’ho mai visto? – era stata la sua risposta spaesata mentre tornava a portare l’attenzione all’interno dello scomparto.

Francesco aveva scosso la testa e si era stravaccato meglio sul sedile, cacciandosi in bocca due Api Frizzole alla volta e porgendo il sacchetto a Fabrizio.

\- Perché tu la gente non la guardi mai in faccia, Fabbrì! E perché nel corso dell’estate Meta ha preso almeno dieci centimetri di statura… -

A quel punto Fabrizio aveva completamente ignorato i dolci e si era sporto appena in avanti, incuriosito da quel nome.

\- Aspetta, lo conosci? –

-Di vista, non gli ho mai parlato. Ma dai, Fabbrì! Ermal Meta! Quel pivello di Corvonero che due anni fa ha vinto il trofeo per più punti guadagnati da un singolo studente! Hanno messo la sua coppa accanto alla tua, non te ne sei nemmeno accorto? – ed era scoppiato a ridere, perché erano tante le cose di cui Fabrizio non si accorgeva, perché tanto il suo amico era sveglio e acuto, intelligente e profondo, tanto sapeva perdersi in un bicchier d’acqua, ignorava equilibri e meccanismi fra gli studenti e viveva, in un certo senso, un poco nel suo mondo.

Ma questo era un aspetto di Fabrizio che pochi conoscevano, e Francesco lo trovava ancora più divertente quando, dopo un allenamento a Quidditch sulle rive del lago, le ragazze che li seguivano sempre come fan accanite facevano cadere di proposito qualche libro e lui li raccoglieva sempre con un sorriso genuino, ignorando completamente la macchinazione alle spalle di quell’innocuo incidente.

Nonostante il suo aspetto suggerisse tutto il contrario, Fabrizio era un’anima candida, e la cosa più esilarante era che nessuno se ne accorgeva mai.

E così i giorni erano trascorsi fra lezioni, passeggiate nel parco, uscite notturne non autorizzate e compiti scopiazzati all’ultimo minuto.

Per le prime due settimane Meta era come scomparso. Fabrizio non lo aveva incontrato nemmeno una volta se non nelle pause studio in Sala Grande o durante i pasti, quando comunque se ne stava seduto fra i Corvonero ben lontano dalla tavolata verdeargento.

In effetti non avrebbe saputo bene cosa dirgli e neanche perché fosse così affascinato dalla sua persona: non si erano mai parlati, a stento lo riconosceva nei suoi ricordi come quel ragazzino minuto e spaurito dai capelli corti e dal volto spigoloso che aveva forse incrociato un paio di volte nei corridoi gli anni precedenti e non aveva alcuna idea di come fosse il suo carattere.

Magari era odioso. Magari era un cretino.

Ma no, non poteva esserlo. Fabrizio lo intuiva dal modo in cui Meta arricciava appena le labbra ad ogni battuta leggera di Pierfrancesco, seduto accanto a lui, lo immaginava da come se ne stava sempre chino sui libri, da come era sempre gentile con tutti e tuttavia perennemente solo, fatta eccezione di quel Tassorosso a cui ogni tanto si accompagnava.

E poi c’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa di antico e distante che non se ne andava mai, nemmeno quando rideva. Era un qualcosa a cui Fabrizio non era ancora riuscito a dare un nome, eppure aveva la sensazione di conoscere quel sentimento nascosto, quell’ombra sfuggevole. Era come se fosse sua, in un qualche modo. Era come se la condividessero.

Ma queste, ovviamente, erano solo supposizioni alimentate dal desiderio bruciante di fare amicizia con lui, di conoscerlo, di poter chiamarlo per nome.

Fino a quel giorno, quindi, aveva messo insieme un’infinità di leggende metropolitane sul suo conto, pettegolezzi sparsi che Francesco aveva raccolto per lui dai suoi compagni di Grifondoro, e un impatto violento fuori dalla Biblioteca in cui tutto ciò che era riuscito a fare, colto dal panico più totale, era stato dargli del pivello e fuggire via alla velocità della luce.

Non un granché come primo approccio.

\- Allora? Sta faccia da morto? –

Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo dalla superficie del tavolo e incontrò gli occhi curiosi di Emma, quinto anno a Grifondoro. Gli stava simpatica quella ragazza, apprezzava la sua semplicità, la sua totale mancanza di impostata finezza e il modo in cui sapeva commuoversi delle piccole cose.

In teoria avrebbero dovuto essere rivali, i due più temibili Battitori delle quattro Case, ma spesso si scambiavano consigli e ogni tanto Francesco la portava con sé agli allenamenti al lago.

La considerava sua amica, ed era certo che lei facesse lo stesso.

\- Ho sonno… Ne vengo da due ore filate di Baudo… - mentì, sperando che la bionda non indagasse oltre. Non gli andava certo di spiegarle che tutta la sua concentrazione era rivolta all’escogitare un modo per poter intavolare una qualsiasi conversazione con Meta seduto a due tavoli di distanza.

Emma rise di quella sua solita risata un poco sgraziata e lo guardò con indulgenza.

\- Beh, mica ti hanno obbligato a iscriverti a Babbanologia! – lo prese in giro come faceva da quando aveva scoperto la sua passione per tutto ciò che era non magico.

Per lei, Nata Babbana, il corso di Pippo Baudo era quanto di più noioso la scuola potesse offrire, ma Fabrizio, tolto l’eloquio prolisso del prof che conciliava incredibilmente il sonno nelle lezioni mattutine, adorava quella materia.

Fu a quel punto che un sonoro chiacchiericcio li fece voltare entrambi verso la porta della Sala Grande, dove un gruppetto di Corvonero e Grifondoro del settimo anno era apparso dopo chissà quale lezione congiunta.

Francesco se ne stava a chiacchierare con l’avambraccio poggiato sulla spalla di Michelle, la spilla rosso e oro da Caposcuola a brillarle sulla camicia, mentre Pierfrancesco ascoltava attentamente e di tanto in tanto scoppiava a ridere.

\- Oh, finalmente ci divertiamo! – esclamò Emma alla vista dei suoi compagni di Casa.

Fabrizio inarcò un sopracciglio, confuso, e solo a quel punto si accorse di ciò che Francesco recava con sé.

Il Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro salutò i due Caposcuola e li lasciò ai loro compiti, poi si voltò verso il tavolo della sua Casa e individuò rapidamente Emma e Fabrizio, unica chiazza verde in mezzo al rosso degli altri studenti.

\- Pluffa! – urlò lanciando la palla. Emma si alzò in piedi e la prese al volo, i denti scoperti in una risata.

\- Ciao Capo! – lo salutò, lanciando la Pluffa a Fabrizio senza nemmeno avvisare.

Quello fece un cenno a Gabbani e rilanciò la Pluffa ad Emma, che a sua volta tentò un lancio lungo al suo Capitano, ancora dall’altro lato del salone.

Nessuno dei tre si accorse che dal tavolo di Corvonero i due Prefetti avevano alzato lo sguardo, Meta infastidito e la sua compagna con il sorrisetto di chi si aspetta disastri e ha tutta l’intenzione di goderseli fino in fondo.

In una diversa occasione avrebbero evitato di fare tutto quel casino, ben consapevoli che introdurre in Sala Grande equipaggiamento da Quidditch era proibito dal regolamento, ma Michelle e Pierfrancesco non c’erano così come i Prefetti di Grifondoro e Serpeverde, quindi non rischiavano in alcun modo di farsi sottrarre punti.

E poi bisognava ammetterlo, un po’ di brio in quel mortorio post pranzo ci voleva proprio.

Seguirono ancora un paio di lanci lunghi, poi Fabrizio imitò Emma e si alzò in piedi, ognuno da un lato del tavolo, per movimentare la partita. Ormai i due Prefetti di Corvonero non erano più gli unici a guardare il loro gioco confusionario.

\- Ed ecco che la Pluffa passa nelle mani di Marrone, che la rilancia prontamente ma viene intercettata dall’avversario! Pluffa a Serpeverde! Moro si accinge al tiro, ma Gabbani recupera possesso palla! – salmodiava Francesco in una stupida e sentita telecronaca delle varie azioni.

Troppo concentrato sul suo presunto tiro in porta non notò che qualcuno si era stufato del putiferio e si era alzato da tavola, forse per andarsene o forse per interromperli.

Non si accorse, preso dall’euforia, di aver caricato il lancio con troppa potenza per lo spazio ristretto in cui si trovavano.

Si accorse solo che Fabrizio aveva mancato, e che la traiettoria della Pluffa era comunque stata arrestata.

Fabrizio, dal canto suo, si irrigidì completamente, la mascella contratta e gli occhi spalancati di puro terrore.

Ciò che il suo amico poteva vedere con chiarezza, lui lo stava immaginando, aiutato dal rumore sordo della Pluffa che colpiva qualcosa esattamente alle sue spalle e dal contraccolpo che quel qualcosa aveva causato finendo dritto per terra.

Il corale “oh” degli altri studenti nemmeno lo aveva incamerato, troppo impegnato a pregare che non avessero ucciso nessuno.

Ma la faccia di Francesco raccontava l’esatto contrario.

\- Cazzo, scusa! – lo sentì gridare, e a quel punto si decise a voltarsi, fronteggiando quello che sembrava il concretizzarsi del più ironico degli incubi.

Ai suoi piedi, steso in terra come un sacco di patate, c’era Ermal Meta.

Fu come se il mondo si fosse fermato, o meglio, lui si era fermato.

Sentiva la vita attorno a lui scorrere e fluire in suoni ovattati, udì il “Cazzo, Capo!” di Emma che scavalcava il tavolo e si avvicinava, percepì l’altro Prefetto di Corvonero alzarsi in piedi e sporgersi in avanti per vedere meglio e poi ancora Emma voltarsi da Francesco con aria allucinata e balbettare “gli hai rotto il naso!”

Solo in un secondo momento ebbe il coraggio di abbassare lo sguardo su Meta, il viso completamente inondato di sangue.

\- Stai… stai bene? – gli domandò, chinandosi accanto a lui e porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Gli occhi scuri del ragazzo si spostarono dal soffitto al suo volto e Fabrizio fu percorso da un brivido che quasi lo fece retrocedere di un passo: era come se in quello sguardo il giovane Corvonero gli avesse morso la mano, selvatico e feroce come un lupo.

\- Tu che dici? – gli soffiò in faccia, ignorando il suo aiuto e mettendosi in piedi in un movimento fluido.

Tutto inutile, in un violento giramento di testa il giovane barcollò pericolosamente e le ginocchia gli cedettero senza avviso, facendolo crollare di nuovo.

\- Occhio! – esclamò Fabrizio prendendolo per le spalle ed evitandogli di finire lungo disteso una seconda volta, mentre il sangue imbrattava la camicia di Ermal e le mani del suo soccorritore.

\- Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace, scusami! – continuava a balbettare Francesco, atterrito da tutto quel sangue e mortificato come nessuno l’aveva visto mai.

\- Dai, Francè, dammi una mano, dobbiamo portarlo in Infermeria! – lo esortò Fabrizio, spostandosi appena affinché l’amico potesse aiutarlo a sorreggere il malcapitato.

Senza attendere un momento di più i due gli passarono le braccia attorno alle loro spalle e filarono fuori dalla Sala Grande alla velocità della luce, Emma ancora impalata in mezzo al salone con la Pluffa fra le mani e la Prefetta di Corvonero in piedi accanto a lei, preoccupata e divertita allo stesso tempo.

\- Mollatemi, ce la faccio da solo ad andare fino in Infermeria! – biascicò Ermal quando furono soli nel silenzio dell’ingresso, il viso inondato di sangue che si stava lasciando dietro come una scia.

\- Ma se prima quasi svenivi! – obbiettò Fabrizio, sinceramente preoccupato.

\- Tieni la testa indietro, su! – gli suggerì Francesco, pallido come un lenzuolo e con un principio di panico nella voce.

Il ragazzino gli rivolse un’occhiata d’odio puro attraverso i ricci.

\- Deficiente, è esattamente quello che non si deve fare in questi casi! – sibilò carico d’astio.

Stava per aggiungere forse qualche altro insulto, ma una fitta di dolore acuto lo costrinse a strizzare gli occhi e trattenere il respiro, senza tuttavia riuscire a silenziare un gemito sottile.

Fabrizio e Francesco si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata da sopra la matassa di riccioli dello sventurato: quella volta l’avevano veramente fatta grossa.

Cinque minuti dopo, sudati marci dopo tutte quelle scale in quelle condizioni, i tre raggiunsero infine l’Infermeria.

Non vi era nessuno nello stanzone luminoso, i letti erano tutti vuoti e l’unico rumore era una vocetta acuta e allegra che canticchiava qualcosa nello studiolo lì adiacente.

\- Lucianina, aiutaci, abbiamo fatto un casino! – urlò Francesco facendo letteralmente irruzione e mollando Ermal fra le braccia di Fabrizio, che lo fece sedere sul letto più vicino nonostante il ragazzo continuasse ad esternare il suo disappunto fra gli sbuffi di dolore più o meno trattenuti.

Luciana fece la sua comparsa da dietro uno scaffale pieno di ingredienti per chissà quale pozione medicamentosa, il corpo minuto fasciato dall’abito bianco da infermiera e una cuffietta sistemata di sbieco sui capelli biondi a farla sembrare più un soldato che una guaritrice.

\- Gabbani e Moro, Moro e Gabbani, il magico duo di teste di Troll! – li salutò nella solita cantilena con cui era abituata ad accoglierli.

\- Quale arto devo riattaccarvi, oggi? – domandò.

Solo allora si accorse di Ermal, che era rimasto seduto sul letto e le dava la schiena.

Quando finalmente si voltò, la donna trattenne un sussulto ma non fu in grado di non portarsi una mano alla bocca, gli occhi castani sgranati di sorpresa.

\- Meta! Ma che ca…?! – si censurò appena in tempo, muovendosi veloce verso di lui.

\- Cos’è, gli avete lanciato in faccia un Bolide?! – sbottò, chinandosi sul ragazzino e pulendogli il volto con un colpo di bacchetta.

\- Una Pluffa, a dire il vero. – rettificò Francesco, gli occhi bassi e le mani che si torturavano il fondo della camicia.

La donna si voltò di scatto, la mano ancora sul volto del paziente.

\- UNA PLUFFA?! –

\- Stavamo giocando, ho mancato il colpo… - fece Fabrizio, che aveva tanta colpa quanto il suo compagno e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo solo di fronte alle responsabilità.

\- Perché per voi è normale giocare a Quidditch in Sala Grande?! – li criticò Ermal, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Luciana.

\- Zitto tu, che hai il naso rotto! –

Poi tornò a rivolgersi agli altri due, gli occhi assottigliati in un’espressione severa e al contempo materna.

\- Ascoltatemi bene, finché vi maciullate da soli per me non c’è problema, siete maggiorenni e decidete di voi stessi per conto vostro, ma se le vostre mirabolanti imprese si risolvono un’altra volta con uno studente accoppato… - esordì, non terminando di proposito ma concludendo la frase con un eloquente gesto della mano.

\- E poi ce ne sono tanti studenti da mitragliare! Potevate spappolare il cervello a Savoia, che tanto ne ha già poco in partenza, ma Ermal? Gracilino e malaticcio com’è? Lo vedete che ha già tutte le ossa rotte per conto suo? Lo vedete che ha la tisi dal giorno in cui è nato? – sbottò.

\- Non ho la tisi! – si lamentò lui mentre la donna gli reclinava il capo all’indietro senza grazia e andava ad armeggiare con un cassetto.

\- Ora via di qua, forza, sciò, che devo lavorare io! – li scacciò agitando le mani e tornando ad occuparsi di Ermal.

\- Ma Luciana… - azzardò Fabrizio, non del tutto certo di voler andarsene come se non fosse stato la causa dei disagi del Corvonero.

La donna gli rivolse un’occhiata che non ammetteva repliche e tirò le tende attorno al letto su cui sedeva il Prefetto.

\- Sciò! Tutti e due! –

E con ciò sparì anche lei dietro alle tende, una figura in controluce che borbottava chissà cosa lamentandosi di loro senza tuttavia reale fastidio.

Fabrizio e Francesco si scambiarono l’ennesimo sguardo spiazzato prima di uscire dallo stanzone e sedersi su una panca lì fuori.

\- Beh, almeno gli hai parlato… - cercò di sdrammatizzare Francesco, ancora piuttosto pallido nonostante l’aver consegnato Ermal alle cure un po’ brusche ma sempre eccellenti di Luciana lo avesse notevolmente calmato.

Fabrizio, che al contrario dell’amico era scuro in volto, si girò di scatto, gli occhi sgranati d’incredulità.

\- Gli abbiamo sfondato la faccia, Francè! Che bel metodo di approccio! Come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci prima?! – esclamò per poi affondare il viso nelle mani ed esalare un sospiro disperato.

Il Grifondoro tese le labbra e gli accordò la ragione con un’alzata di spalle, poi gli batté un’amichevole pacca sulla schiena.

\- Mettiamola così. Almeno non hai più bisogno di rompere il ghiaccio per presentarti… - osservò.

Fabrizio gli rivolse uno sguardo esterrefatto, ma di fronte al mezzo ghigno d’incoraggiamento dell’amico non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

Se non altro Francesco aveva la dote di vedere sempre le cose dal loro lato migliore…

Nel frattempo, all’interno dell’Infermeria, Luciana continuava a borbottare chissà cosa, la bacchetta che sventolava nell’aria fra gli _accio_ sussurrati a fior di labbra.

\- E così hai fatto amicizia con quei due disgraziati, eh? – domandò dopo un po’, mentre una pozione si autorimescolava in un bicchiere ed Ermal si sbottonava la camicia lercia di sangue, tuttavia restìo a toglierla.

\- Non siamo amici. Ho solo avuto la sfortuna di trovarmi in traiettoria al momento peggiore. – borbottò cercando di ignorare il dolore lancinante che dal naso si era espanso a tutta la testa.

Aveva ancora le lacrime agli occhi dal male, ma non avrebbe pianto.

Luciana gli rivolse uno sguardo silenzioso.

\- Dammi quello straccio prima di macchiarmi le lenzuola! – gli intimò con un cenno del capo.

Poi la sua vocetta si raddolcì, un mezzo sorriso ad illuminarle gli occhi.

\- Sono due casinisti, ma sono due bravi ragazzi. – li giustificò nel porgere al paziente una delle camicie azzurre dell’Infermeria.

Ermal si trattenne dallo sbuffare e si tolse la camicia, appallottolandola e passandola alla donna alle sue spalle.

\- Gabbani è un idiota, con quei suoi stupidi baffi senza senso. E Moro… beh, è un Serpeverde. – sibilò con astio come se la sua spiegazione fosse stata sufficiente e stringendo appena i pugni attorno alle lenzuola.

\- Grazie per la tenda, comunque. – aggiunse semplicemente prima di bere in un sorso solo il disgustoso intruglio che aleggiava di fronte a lui.

Poggiò il bicchiere e attese risposta, ma stranamente Luciana non disse nulla. Recuperò il bicchiere dal comodino, lo portò via e tornò qualche istante dopo con un altro cuscino, che sistemò sopra quello già presente a letto.

\- La privacy dei miei pazienti conta quanto la loro salute. – spiegò senza troppi rigiri di parole, distogliendo lo sguardo dal sottile reticolo di cicatrici sulla schiena e sul petto del ragazzino.

\- Ora fermo. Testa dritta e sguardo in alto. – gli intimò, prendendogli il mento fra le dita.

Ermal fece come indicatogli e non riuscì a trattenere l’urlo di dolore quando l’incantesimo dell’infermiera gli risistemò in asse il setto nasale.

\- E ora vedi di dormire almeno un’oretta, così stasera ti rispedisco al dormitorio e posso vivere tranquilla! –

Non attese nemmeno risposta, tirò le tende riconsegnandolo a eventuali sguardi esterni e se ne andò nel suo studio, i tacchetti che annunciavano ogni suo passo con schiocchi sonori.

Ermal la guardò sparire dietro lo scaffale e si lasciò cadere sui due grandi cuscini, sentendosi improvvisamente stravolto.

Era assurdo come nelle uniche due interazioni con Moro e Gabbani da quando era giunto a Hogwarts si fosse ritrovato steso in terra entrambe le volte. Non gli piaceva la piega che sembravano aver preso le cose, proprio per niente.

Chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di scacciare il pensiero delle mani di Moro che lo afferravano per le spalle quando era quasi svenuto davanti all’intera Sala Grande, ma la stanchezza fu più svelta della sua volontà, e prima che potesse anche solo rendersene conto crollò addormentato.

Ebbe sogni agitati e confusi, popolati da voci remote e mani bianche, Pluffe che si mutavano in pugni e voragini nei pavimenti che non avevano mai fondo.

Si svegliò con un sussulto e la prima cosa che notò fu che era già il tramonto. Doveva aver dormito molto più a lungo del previsto.

Aveva ancora un leggero cerchio alla testa, ma nulla in confronto al dolore immane che gli aveva lacerato il cranio quel pomeriggio.

\- Ciao, come stai? –

La voce alla sua destra lo fece voltare di scatto, e per un momento gli sembrò che la stanza stesse ondeggiando.

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per rimettere a fuoco, e si ritrovò davanti gli occhi curiosi e un poco imbarazzati di Fabrizio Moro.

\- Mi avete rotto il naso. – sentenziò, lapidario.

Moro chinò il capo e si passò una mano sulla nuca, visibilmente a disagio.

\- Sì, infatti… Sono venuto a chiederti scusa. Non l’abbiamo fatto apposta, è… - incominciò, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro.

\- Lo spero bene! – esclamò Ermal, la postura nuovamente rigida e negli occhi la stessa luce fredda di quando aveva rifiutato la sua mano in Sala Grande.

Non seppe dire se si trattasse delle luci aranciate del tramonto che bagnavano pigramente la stanza o se fosse successo davvero, ma gli parve che Moro fosse arrossito.

\- Beh, certo… - balbettò impercettibilmente, ed Ermal si sorprese a pensare che se non si fosse trattato proprio di Fabrizio Moro avrebbe anche potuto crederlo sinceramente mortificato.

\- No è che, ecco… Francè non è potuto venire perché è a Cura delle Creature Magiche, però ti abbiamo preso queste. Così, per buona guarigione, no? – fece ancora, indicandogli il comodino con un cenno della testa.

Sul ripiano, ancora impacchettata, c’era un scatola di Tutti Gusti +1.

Il Prefetto di Corvonero inarcò un sopracciglio, stupito da quella gentilezza. Quella era proprio una cosa che non si aspettava da quei due. Probabilmente era stata un’idea di Gabbani.

Allungò un braccio e raccolse il pacchetto, scartandolo senza fretta e pescando una gelatina dal mucchio, poi porse la scatola a Moro, giusto per educazione.

Quello gli sorrise e accettò l’offerta, ficcandosi in bocca la caramella senza farsi pregare due volte.

Il suo sorriso si mutò però repentinamente in una smorfia disgustata, specchio di quella di Ermal.

\- Cos’è? – gli chiese, cercando di non dare troppo a vedere che la sua pesca era stata sfortunata.

\- Vomito… - mugugnò il Serpeverde per poi tornare a sorridere, un sorriso che sembrava non celare nessuna malizia.

Ermal deglutì e cacciò fuori la lingua schifato.

\- Cerume. – disse a sua volta, un sorriso ad increspargli le labbra.

\- Altro giro? – propose Moro.

Ermal non attese oltre e ritentò, questa volta graziato da una gelatina al burro d’arachidi.

\- Crostata di mele. Sono salvo! – lo informò l’altro, facendogli un rapidissimo occhiolino e passandosi una mano fra i già scompigliatissimi capelli scuri.

Ermal si lasciò andare ad un sorriso vero, senza più trattenersi. Non se ne accorse, non fece caso al fatto che aveva smesso di stringere le lenzuola né che stava conversando del più e del meno con il peggiore fra i Serpeverde.

Notò solo che nella luce obliqua che sfuggiva alle trifore gli occhi di Moro assumevano una tonalità più chiara, che le sue ciglia lunghe conferivano una dolcezza che non si sarebbe aspettato in quello sguardo.

Deglutì ancora, questa volta a vuoto, e fu un rumore di passi di corsa a farlo voltare di scatto verso l’ingresso.

\- Ermal! Sei sveglio! Stai bene? Oh, ciao, Moro! Ma sei qui ancora da prima? –

Marco aveva fatto il suo ingresso senza la minima grazia, la camicia fuori dai pantaloni e la cravatta tutta storta.

Moro si drizzò a sedere in una posizione ben più rigida di quella rilassata e scomposta che aveva tenuto fino ad allora e si esibì in un sorriso tirato.

\- Mengoni! Ciao! Beh, allora vi lascio soli, eh! Ciao! – farfugliò solamente, prima di alzarsi in piedi, battere una sgraziata pacca sulla spalla al Tassorosso e con cenno quasi impercettibile all’indirizzo di Ermal defilarsi veloce come un razzo.

Marco lo guardo andare via, poi andò ad occupare la sedia lasciata vuota.

\- Ero già passato prima ma dormivi della grossa, Luciana mi ha detto che se ti avessi svegliato mi avrebbe strappato i peli del naso con una fattura. – spiegò ridacchiando.

Ermal gli porse il sacchetto di caramelle e inclinò appena la testa di lato.

\- Ma tu e Moro vi parlate? – domandò, ignorando completamente la minaccia non del tutto virtuale dell’infermiera.

Marco fece spallucce.

\- L’ho beccato prima e abbiamo fatto due parole. Poveraccio, è stato seduto qui tutto il pomeriggio, aveva una faccia… Comunque non è mica così odioso come dici! – commentò ficcandosi in bocca due gelatine alla volta senza venire maledetto da qualche gusto vomitevole.

Aveva sempre una fortuna sfacciata in fatto di Tutti Gusti.

\- Mengoni, rieccoti qui! Questi peli del naso, allora? –

Luciana era riapparsa con il suo solito sorrisetto affilato e la camicia di Ermal fra le braccia.

\- Lavata e stirata, Meta! Fila via e lasciami vivere, che fra una settimana iniziano le influenze e sarò piena di appestati! Sciò, sciò! –

E così, fra il mugugnare divertito della donna e l’aria atterrita di Marco, Ermal venne restituito alla libertà, il sole sui campi fuori dal scuola ormai calato e il crepuscolo padrone della scena.

\- Comunque hai ancora il naso gonfio. – commentò Marco poco prima di entrare in Sala Grande per la cena.

Ermal gli rifilò un’occhiataccia, poi scoppiò a ridere.

Quella sera non aveva voglia di essere di cattivo umore, per quella sera, solo per quella sera, poteva anche concedersi una tregua.

 

 

 


End file.
